Bulma's Plan and Trunks' Problem
by dbzluveralwayz
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Vegeta and Trunks were stuck togother for a day, how it would turn out? Well, do you wanna find out? Read and your question will be answered! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

"Trunks! Aren't you done with your homework yet?" "No!" "Well, if you wouldn't wait until 10:30 at night to do it, you wouldn't hear me.." "OH! Will you shut up?", Trunks said quietly. Of course, as always, his mother was right. "Why does she ALWAYS have to on my case? I mean, just leave me alone for like 5 minutes and I'd be happy." "MOM! MOM! You know what Trunks just said about you?" , Bra, Trunks' only sister, yelled. Trunks froze. "I'm gonna kill her!" Trunks said as he shot out of his room. But, by the time he got to the kitchen, it was too late. "Oh really, Trunks? You know, you wouldn't survive one day without me. The only person left to take care of you would be your father, and we all know how that would turn out," Bulma said, as in a flashback. "Yeah mom, and I was also only 7 then." "Seven, fifteen, what's the difference?" Trunks could only shake his head at his mother's ignorance( well, only he could see his mom's ignorance because it's his point of view..uhhh..anyways..) "You know what Trunks, you just gave me a great idea. You want me to get off your case? Fine. Tomorrow, it's just going to be you.." Trunks lifted his head in surprise, but the moment was ruined by the following words. " and your father and sister." "NO! Please can't it just be me?" "No-" "MOM! MOMMY! PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME AND HIM WITH DADDY!" , Bra begged. Bulma shook her head fiercely, but because of Bra's whining, gave in. "Well, Trunks. Now it's only gonna be you and your dad. Now, get upstairs and finish your homework!" "BUT! Can't I-" "NOW!"  
  
Trunks mumbled under his breath and stomped towards the stairs where Vegeta stood and watched the whole event. He marched towards Bulma and snapped, "Just what do you think you're doing woman?" "Don't you bite my head off! I am NOT in a good mood Vegeta an-" "Neither am I because of your-" "VEGETA! DO YOU NOT HEAR ME OR SOMETHING?! I SAID I'M NOT I THE MOOD FOR YOUR MOUTH NOW SHUT UP AND GET READY FOR TOMORROW BECAUSE YOU'LL BE SPENDING THE ENTIRE DAY WITH YOUR SON!" Vegeta was speechless. All he could do was smirk and glare at his wife(who seems to always make decisions for him that is about him) Vegeta started towards the stairs when Bra ran up o him and said happily, "I feel for you daddy. I'd be in a bad mood, too, if I had to spend an entire day with Trunks!" Vegeta ignored his daughter's remark and went up the stairs to Trunks' room. Finally, he reached his son's room and slammed open the door. "Look brat," he said fiercely, "We have to spend tomorrow together, so get to bed early because you'll be getting up early to train with me." "Dad," Trunks said, trying not to laugh at his dad's forgetfulness, "I got school tomorrow." "Are you telling me you would rather go to SCHOOL than train? WHAT DOES SCHOOL TEACH YOU? HUH?! ANSWER ME BOY!" Trunks looked away from his dad foolishly. "EXACTLY. YOU CAN'T SAY IT TEACHES YOU ANYHTING!" , Vegeta yelled, but then calming his voice. "Be ready by 3:00." "Yes sir," Trunks said grimly at his dad. Finally, finishing his homework, he set his alarm clock at 2:30 so he could have time to get ready. "Thanks mom," Trunks said sarcastically. Then, he fell quickly asleep, ready for tomorrow.  
  
Sorry, but I have to end it there for Chapter 1 because I have to keep ya interested in it! Keep checking for the next chapter to see if father-son bonding can work for the Briefs' boys! ^_^ 


	2. Grocery Shopping

It was 2:30 in the morning when an alarm clock went off. Trunks stirred in his sleep, growling at his clock, and too lazy to get up. "Oh man! Don't tell me it's already time to train. Why did I have to go say something to mom?" Trunks stretched as he got up and stumbled over to his bathroom where he got ready for a whole day with Vegeta.  
  
Of course, when Trunks was ready, the Briefs Boys headed out to the Gravity Room to train. Trunks was not all awake, but still gave his dad a good run. "He's getting stronger," Vegeta thought effortlessly. Immediately, that thought cost Vegeta a knee to his stomach, which was all together surprising. Vegeta instantly went Super Saiyan-jin and gave Trunks a hit to the face which knocked him back. Trunks groaned and Vegeta said with a smirk, "Is that all you got, brat?" Trunks, angered by his father's words went Super Saiyan-jin as well and got back into the fight. Eventually, they both began to get tired and weren't fighting as well, so they called it quits for a while.  
  
As the went into the house, a note was pinned on the door by no other than...BULMA! It read, "Dear Vegeta and Trunks, I have taken Bra and myself out for the day. So you know what that means! It's a Father/Son bonding day! AND YOU BOTH BETTER DO IT, TOO! Please, for me. Now, I have wrote a list which is on the kitchen counter of the stuff I need you guys(men) to do. Have fun today and enjoy the time with each other! Love always, -Trunks: Mom -Vegeta: Your loving wife who WILL find out if you and Trunks do not bond today and who WILL make you sorry for it! (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Vegeta growled at the note and pushed his son in the door.  
  
As the note did say, the list was on the kitchen counter. Vegeta, calmly, walked over, picked it up, and read over it silently. Vegeta showed no emotion and the only thought in his mind was, "Why must I be forced to do something I wish not to!?" Trunks then read the note over. "Oh gosh! Why did I say anything to her?" "What are you just standing there for boy? Get upstairs and get ready. We have a long day ahead of us!" Trunks ran quickly upstairs, and was ready in less than 5 minutes. When he came downstairs, his dad was waiting by the backdoor with the car keys. "Well? What are you just standing there for? Come on!" They both walked quietly out the door and got into the car. "What does she want us to do first?" Trunks asked calmly. Vegeta did not say anything but then two words came out of his mouth that almost made Trunks burst out with laughter. "Grocery shopping." "Oh my gosh," Trunks thought to himself as he tried to picture his dad pushing a little buggy down the isles and waiting patiently for the large woman to move her buggy so you could get through. Vegeta started the car and off they went to shop for groceries, father and son.  
  
Sorry! I have to end it there so I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! I hope you're liking it s far!!! Keep checking for the next chapter and try some of my other stories as well!!! ^_^ 


End file.
